Fearless
by L-Lawliet-Kagome-H-4-EVAH
Summary: READ WRITRS NOT AT END TO BE INCLUDED IN ANOTHER ON OF MY KAGOME STORIES


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JACK EXCEPT MY PLOT AND MY WRITERS NOTE.

_**Fearless...**_

**There's somethin' 'bout the way,the street looks when it's just rained,  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car,<strong>

Kagome smiled as Deidera walked her to the car, she looked at the pavement after reaching the door before her eyes softened, it glowed like Deidera's eyes when he was happy.

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<strong> 

She wanted to ask him to hold her close as they danced through the puddles and mud in the parking lot, but thought better than to ruin their strong friendship.

**We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know,  
>I'm tryin' so hard, not to get caught up now,<strong>

As they drove down Shuriken Road with the windows rolled down, Kagome was thinking how her blond companion wad oblivious to her emotions towards him, trying to pay attention but having a lot of difficulty.

**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair,  
>Absent-mindedly, makin' me want you!,<strong> 

Deidera ran his hand through his bright hair, making Kagome stare and absent-mindedly wishing she was doing that instead of his hand.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this,  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

Kagome didn't know if it could get better than this but she wouldn't want to try and figure out if it could because it was perfect how it was, reminding her of how he always grinned before dragging her by her hand without any fear to their destinations.

**And I don't know why, but with you I dance  
>In a storm, in my best dress,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

If he asked, she would dance in the kimono her father made her by hand before passing away in the rain without fear in return, even if it was raining and it soaked the beautiful material because she truely cared for him.

**So baby drive slow, 'til we run out of road,  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here,<strong>

Kagome always loved going for rides in his silver viper because it was just them, alone and she just wished time could still. If only they couldn't run out of road...

**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me,  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it,<strong>

She turned at the same time as he, making their eyes collide with eachother, sky blue orbs clashing with sapphire gems as thy reached their destination, their spot under a waterfall, he opened her door.

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

Deidera grabbed her hand and dragged her headfirst again, pulling her under the waterfall.

**And** **I don't know why, but with you I'd dance,  
>In a storm, in my best dress,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

Kagome's thoughts from earlier returned and she glanced in his direction with her eyes meeting his own, suddenly close, lighter ones.

**  
>Well, you stood there with me in the doorway,<br>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way,**

He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling gently instead of a grin for once.

**But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave,**

He pulled her in close and they both leaned in slowly...

**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'...  
><strong> 

_**It's fearless,..**_

Their lips touched as she wrapped her arms around Deidera's neck, it was their first kiss, the beginning of a new relationship. It was fearless...

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

They both pulled away, smiling, holding eachother hands and walked towards the entrance.

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,  
>In a storm, in my best dress,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

He pulled her close outside and whispered something in her ear that made her heart speed up.

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst,<strong>

_**Fearless...**_

Her smile widened and so did his,

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm, in my best dress,<strong> 

_They danced..._

_**Fearless...**_

**YO! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this makes up for it. I haven't updated my newest story with the pairing Inu-Taisho/Kagome because I have a dreaded disease called Writers Block, also if you want to be a character in it, post a review to be a OC filling out a sheet I'll post at the end of this note, I will pick my fav 2 and put them in here at some point along with someones OC who gets rid of my Writers Block.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Appearence:**

**Extras:**


End file.
